This protocol will analyze consent forms for Phase I oncology trials to assess the manner in which the nature, risks, and potential benefits are communicated. Phase I consent forms are being sought from all of the NCI-designated comprehensive cancer centers and from major pharmaceutical companies that conduct Phase I oncology trials. Institutions have been contacted by phone and are sending consent forms. Data gathering is just beginning.